


Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

by ClosetTherapist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1950s, Fan Comics, Magic, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetTherapist/pseuds/ClosetTherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ymir, living in Salem, Ohio in 1955 is an exercise in keeping her head down and avoiding unwanted attention. However, through a series of fortunate events (and a love of milkshakes), Ymir meets Krista, a young witch with dreams of something bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying anything like a fan comic so I really hope you guys like it! I will definitely be adding more ship tags once more characters appear but for now I will just warn you guys that every other ship in this comic is probably going to be a rarepair. I adapted the character designs so I hope they all make sense. If you can't recognize the characters, please let me know.  
> Please let me know what you think either here, on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ClosetThera) or [tumblr](http://closettherapist.tumblr.com/)!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
